


Naked Rooftops

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Language (general), M/M, POV: Saitou, POV: Sano, Pansexual Sano, Queer Saitou, Sano pursues Saitou, Setting: Alternate timeline, Sexuality/sexual references, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: After (what should have been) a pretty simple assignment takes an unexpected turn, an ambiguous couple in an unusual situation must work out how they got here and what to do next.





	Naked Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



  


Saitou hadn't expected Zanza to have such ridiculously, compellingly smooth skin. Marked though it was, here and there, with scars of various sizes (and apparent levels of direness of the original wound), even these were unexpectedly smooth and more or less begged to have a tongue run languidly over them, one by one, for the rest of the evening. Saitou _definitely_ hadn't been expecting _that_ urge. But honestly, Saitou hadn't expected a fair number of things about this day. 

Zanza, whose ridiculously, compellingly smooth skin had barely started to cool from the intense heat of a few minutes before, also hadn't yet fully stilled, squirming against Saitou as if determined not to allow the sensations to fade. He'd thrown a leg across Saitou's, hugging him with the lower half of his body if not quite as insistently as earlier, pretty tenaciously yet. It wasn't a terribly convenient arrangement of limbs, but Saitou was disinclined to move -- and he hadn't expected that either. He wasn't sure how he felt about all of this. 

Well, he was absolutely certain how his _body_ felt about all of this. It had been a while since he'd had sex, and a much longer while since he'd had sex that enjoyable, and every millimeter of his frame -- from a scalp that still tingled faintly where Zanza's fingertips had threaded through his hair against it, to lips throbbing and swollen after the pressure of unrestrained kisses, to the groin with its residual pulsations of the pleasure it had recently experienced, to the bare toes that hadn't stopped curling luxuriously in the warm air -- every last part of him _gloried_ in the memory and aftereffects of the activities just concluded. 

But as for his _mind_... In the more logical thoughts -- the ones not caught up with how excellently Zanza's well muscled yet delightfully limber body had accepted Saitou's own and how close to perfect that experience had been -- he was a little miffed at the drunken mercenary that had somehow, beyond all reason, tempted him into doing this right in the middle of an undercover assignment. 

He had recognized kenkaya Zanza almost immediately when that young man, with his obtrusive kanji-marked attire and absurd hair, had made his way over to where Saitou sat very _un_ obtrusively, ostensibly minding his own business and reading the news, at a small table with a good view of the inn's dining room and bar, but he hadn't had any idea what the young man might want. At first, of course, he'd considered the possibility that his cover was blown and someone had sent this darling of the violent Tokyo underworld after him -- not that it would do them much good -- but he'd dismissed the suggestion quickly as a little too random and unlikely. That was ironic in hindsight when what had actually transpired had turned out to be a good deal more random and unlikely. 

The mercenary's eyes had been bright with drink, and he'd smelled not unpleasantly of sake as well. He'd moved with the faintly exaggerated swagger of a person whose confidence is in no way impaired for all his abilities might be, and, though he'd looked like an idiot, he'd looked like an affable and very visually appealing idiot. For this reason Saitou had not objected to his taking the opposite seat uninvited -- and also because objecting might have drawn attention to him (which Zanza, of course, with his mere presence, had already been threatening to do). 

"Hey." As drunken greetings went, Saitou supposed, Zanza's could have been a lot less articulate, though not much more trite. "Haven't seen you around here before." 

Naturally Saitou had been in Polite Mode at the time, and therefore only smiled and lowered his newspaper. "Oh? Are _you_ here often enough to know the difference?" 

"Enough to know what-all hot older guys hang around the place." The grin Zanza had flashed him was disarming, flirtatious, and intoxicated all at once. 

Saitou had laughed -- out loud but not loudly -- at the idea that _he_ was a 'hot older guy.' Given that Zanza definitely qualified as a hot _younger_ guy, however, he'd had to admit to himself some sense of the flattery in the statement. "This _is_ an inn," he'd said with low-key sarcasm. "There are reasons other than 'hanging around the place' drinking yourself stupid for someone to be here." 

Zanza's grin had turned sneaky. "You away from home on business, then? Away from the wife for a while?" 

"That's right." Saitou had been amused at both the suggestiveness in the question and the truth beyond what Zanza could know in the answer. 

"Well, business is always better with sake, so lemme buy you a drink. I mean, put you a drink on my tab." 

Unable to keep from chuckling at this blatant admission of impecunity, Saitou had also been unable to come up with any reason to give for refusing -- and, again, not wanting to do something that might cause Zanza to direct the room's attention toward them, he'd gone ahead and accepted the offer. Besides, his target (a secretary suspected of making a quiet trade in classified information and with probably no upstanding reason to be spending so many long weekends at this inn away from his boss in the Ministry of Finance) hadn't yet appeared on this particular evening in the dining room to be observed; Saitou had figured that being engaged in drinks and conversation with someone at his own table -- someone over whose shoulder he could still easily watch the entire gathering, even if that someone _was_ an absurdly dressed mercenary -- might be a decent way to avoid suspicion. 

The arrangement had turned out to be less than optimal, which perhaps he should have expected. Zanza hadn't exactly been quiet to begin with, and each drink had seemed to drain from him further ability to be so. And every time he'd laughed -- which had happened with increasing frequency as their surprisingly entertaining if equally stupid conversation had unfolded -- it had been louder than the previous instance. Additionally, the ridiculous flirtation hadn't stopped, and the drunker Zanza had become, the more suggestive his remarks -- and the more suggestive his remarks (especially with his volume increasing), the more they'd attracted the attention of people at nearby tables. The fear that Zanza might make an even louder fuss if Saitou attempted to chastise or dismiss him had remained firmly in place, however. 

At least the secretary had not yet shown up at that point. Saitou had considered his options, and the idea of taking Zanza upstairs to the room he'd rented -- something Zanza had been hinting at all along and eventually had switched to openly demanding in increasingly graphic terms -- had at the time seemed like the best plan. Now, in hindsight, Saitou wasn't so certain he'd truly lacked a better option, and wondered if he hadn't been -- and wasn't still, perhaps -- a bit muddled by alcohol. He'd discarded, whenever the mercenary had looked away for even a moment, most of what Zanza had insisted on having brought to the table, but _some_ of it had, by necessity, gone down his throat. 

And he'd really felt that taking Zanza upstairs would be the best solution to his problem. Of course nearby diners, who'd been aware whether they'd liked it or not of the kenkaya's desires, would probably laugh behind their hands at Saitou for giving in -- but wouldn't that just make him look _less_ like someone here to spy on someone else? No, it had certainly made sense at the time. 

He'd fully intended to knock Zanza out immediately they got up here. He wouldn't have been able to go back down to the dining room right away, of course, but he hadn't planned on putting up with a drunk and amorous -- and, overall, very _loud_ mercenary for very long, whatever he'd chosen to do thereafter. 

And then... 

He wasn't honestly sure what had happened then. No matter how many times he traced the actual events, there was a disconnect in there somewhere that made it impossible to find a logical path from 'intending to knock him out' to 'very enthusiastically fucking him.' 

No matter how closely the police kept tabs on people like kenkaya Zanza (and that closeness already varied depending on how dangerous to public order the person in question really seemed), there would always be plenty of areas left uninvestigated. Naturally, therefore, Saitou was ignorant of personal details such as Zanza's sexual habits and what he did between fights. Even not knowing, however, the officer had assumed without question that the flirtation at the table had been nothing serious. There was simply no way someone as attractive and flamboyant as this kid was _really_ interested in an unhandsome older man that, as far as Zanza could believe at this point, held no compelling position and had no noteworthy experiences or abilities. 

So perhaps it had had something to do with surprise at the apparent sincerity and definite eagerness with which the kenkaya had kissed him the moment they'd reached the upstairs room that Saitou hadn't pushed him away as he'd planned. He hadn't previously believed himself so susceptible to that kind of enthusiasm. 

And here he was naked, _very_ satisfied physically, annoyed mentally but unsure to what degree, with a _very_ attractive young man cuddling up to him as if ready for a highly contented nap against his bare skin. There wasn't time for that, of course; Saitou should get up, get dressed, and go back downstairs, since, as pleasant (in some ways) as he couldn't deny this interlude had been, he _did_ have actual work to return to. But was he going to be able to get Zanza to leave in any subtle fashion? Hell, was he going to be able to get Zanza to leave _at all_? He wouldn't be surprised if, the moment he alluded to this evening's next step, the young man started insisting they go for a second round. And after what had already happened, he might not be terribly surprised if he wasn't able to decline the suggestion. 

So in a continued mixture of bodily comfort and psychological dissonance, he tried to decide exactly what words to use to get himself out of this situation, and in what frame of mind he needed to be well entrenched to avoid further temptation. 

*

Everything was going not only precisely according to plan but also far and away better than Zanza had expected. When had he last experienced this fantastic level of afterglow? When had he last been this happy about cuddling some guy he'd just met for more than twenty seconds after sex ended? When had he last been this pleased, in general, about the outcome of an encounter? 

In the world he inhabited, sex was something you did the same way you used the latrine -- every bit as clean, elegant, and fun to think about afterward. You _had_ to do it, had to get it out of the way, and sometimes, if you were lucky enough to arrange circumstances optimally, it was even enjoyable (or at least satisfying) in the moment... but when it was over, you moved on until you found yourself really needing that release some other time. And he'd thought today's instance would run exactly along those lines. 

In fact he had expected even worse. He'd been certain the guy he'd been sent to seduce would turn out to be ugly as hell and thoroughly unpleasant. Then he would have been forced to decide whether or not to go through with it. Threats to his life didn't scare him all that much, but it _would_ have been risky, he believed, to decline this job. At the same time, he hadn't been eager to try to seduce some ugly old man. So he hadn't really wanted to be pushed into that decision. 

But then Fujita had turned out to be... well, 'just fine' had been the kenkaya's initial thought: in exactly the right age category (ten to twenty years older than Zanza) and with a striking face that was, if not necessarily gorgeous, unexpectedly fascinating. Zanza hadn't been able to make out details of his figure at first in the decorously low-lit dining room, except that clearly the man was as lean as he'd been told, but on the whole he'd decided he didn't at all mind. So he'd approached... and then, to his further surprise, during the course of their conversation, 'just fine' had gradually improved to ' _very_ fine' as Fujita's features and what Zanza could now see of his body grew on him -- until eventually the mercenary was ready to label his target quite, if unconventionally, handsome. Instead of the grueling task he'd been half expecting, it had been remarkably easy to get into his role of drunk, bored, and horny. 

And then the sex had been _amazing_. That was another thing about sex in the underworld: it was solely a means to an end -- orgasm, mostly -- not a pursuit in itself, and as such required a minimal amount of talent. For all Zanza might pride himself on his flexibility and stamina, being good at sex was a secondary if not tertiary skill set in his sphere. But, damn, _this_ guy...! Or had it been more a combination than an individual thing? A very happy meeting of bodies, preferences, and abilities that came together remarkably well? 

In any case, Zanza was considering very seriously whether, after not too much longer, he might not suggest they go for a second round. In fact, something in the back of his head that was getting louder by the moment was considering, with an increasing level of seriousness, whether or not he _really_ wanted to collect payment for this job -- thereby, most probably, destroying all chances of ever meeting this guy Fujita again on amicable terms -- or whether, regardless of the promised amount, it wouldn't be a better long-term plan to abandon it and instead try to find out whether said Fujita guy might not be amenable to some sort of arrangement having to do with future encounters like today's on a regular basis. 

He believed, after all, that Fujita had enjoyed this every bit as much as he had -- and everyone needed a break from work now and then, right? (Or maybe slightly more often than 'now and then.') For his own sake, Zanza, of course, was always happy with _anything_ distracting, _anything_ that could get his thoughts off of what he lived to forget. He doubted this Fujita had such traumatic motivations, but that didn't make the sex less fun on its own... Could they go somewhere with this? 

At that moment, beneath Zanza's still-searching hands and against his still-squirming body, Fujita stiffened abruptly. He pushed himself upward into a seated position so quickly his suddenly rising shoulder almost knocked the kenkaya even sillier than the rest of his body had rendered him by different methods. Zanza was sent sprawling to the side, off the edge of the futon onto the much cooler floor, as Fujita struggled to his feet. And then the door to their right burst from its tracks and into two or three pieces under the blow of a large hammer-like weapon carried by one of the several men -- too many to count just now -- that poured into the room before the door's clattering pieces had even hit the floor. 

Though it _did_ take half an instant for Zanza to get his bearings, still an ambush like this was nothing unusual in his life or even something he particularly disliked. Indeed, the unexpected nature of such an attack added a piquancy to the resulting skirmish that he usually rather relished, even if he _was_ a little angry simultaneously at his enemies' underhanded methods. He would have been glad to fling himself, lack of clothing notwithstanding, against the swordsmen now arrayed before him and that guy with the interesting mallet thing -- except they weren't alone. As gunshots sounded deafeningly closely to Zanza's ears, he reflected first that firearms were a really tacky way to change the dynamic of a battle and he didn't like them much, and second that, while, yes, it would have been fun to rumble with the more traditionally armed enemies in the room, Fujita had the right idea in scrambling for its only other exit. 

There wasn't time to grab anything; there wasn't time to _consider_ anything except escape from the pistols suddenly aimed at them. So when Fujita crashed through the light wood and rice paper of the closed window to land precariously on the narrow strip of third-floor roof separating the wall from a drop to the street twenty-some feet below, and Zanza followed closely at his heels, it was unarmed, almost completely unattired, and with bullets whizzing past their heads and even, at times, grazing their skin. 

Zanza thought his mostly bare feet had a better grip on the tiles of the slanted roof than his shoes would have, but that was small consolation. As he followed Fujita at a run away from the window they'd just burst through, he was uncomfortably conscious of the flapping of his only-recently-flaccid penis with every jarring step, as well as of the fact that their attackers hadn't given up: further gunshots accompanied swearing and straining and then clattering footsteps behind them, and it was a downright miracle neither of them had been hit yet; he attributed it to the unexpected chase across unusual terrain and the deceptive light and shadow of dusk. 

But now the sound of gunfire came from somewhere beneath him and to his right as well. Risking a very quick glance in that direction, Zanza thought he saw running figures down on the ground tracking their progress across the roof and sending up the occasional shot. Of course whoever these people were would have backup outside the inn as well, just in case their quarry escaped somehow -- and of course that backup had been on the alert. 

To his dismay (and also perhaps a bit to his excitement; peril always made a day more interesting), Zanza saw ahead of them an open space: Fujita, running in front, was approaching the edge of the rooftop, which, instead of turning the building's corner, just ended with the wall and left that side of the inn a flat expanse from street to summit. They couldn't go much farther in that direction. Except Fujita wasn't slowing. In fact his feet, even barer than Zanza's, pounded with greater speed and intensity as he neared the brink. The area below was relatively narrow -- particularly with the walls of this business and the next closing in to make it little more than an alley -- but still it had to be at least fifteen feet between this roof and the slightly lower one across from it. Was the guy completely crazy? 

Well, to be honest, Zanza kinda liked completely crazy. So when Fujita did indeed push off the last inch of the inn's third-floor roof and go flying, with no great grace but impressive speed and accuracy, across the gap, Zanza could do nothing but admire and imitate. And maybe his jump was even less graceful, and not quite as efficient, as that of his companion, but he doubted he would even have tried it in the first place if Fujita's movements hadn't conveyed so much confidence in its success. 

Their destination roof was the highest point of the opposite building, the latter being only three storeys tall, and tiled with wooden shingles rather than ceramic. Fujita, to curb his momentum, had dropped into a splay-legged crouch, and Zanza was forced to do the same rather earlier than he would have liked to keep from running smack into the other man. A number of splinters pierced his skin simultaneously in various places, and this combined with the fading shockwave of having made contact with a hard surface after such a long jump without shoes made him grunt aloud. But he couldn't pause to assess his many minor injuries: Fujita was already rising, and so must he -- the gunshots from behind had not ceased. 

Erratically along this new roof they ran, Zanza at least feeling very exposed without a fourth storey wall to hug for some minor protection or illusion thereof, to the sound of chaos and the continual awareness of bullets breezing past. There were, however, no more footsteps on their level -- on the ground far below, yes, but not up here -- indicating that the completely crazy fifteen-foot airborne street-crossing had been beyond the courage or perceived abilities of their pursuers. And when their zig-zagging path took them up over the decorative ridgepole into a half-run-half-slide down the other side, the gunfire from behind them on the third-floor level ceased entirely, indicating they'd passed from line of sight. 

When Fujita, still in the lead, approached the lower end of this side of the roof, however, gunshots erupted toward him yet again, and he jerked away so hard and suddenly that he fell into a sitting position on the shingles, then scrambled further upward so he ran into Zanza, knocking him onto his ass as well. "Get back," he commanded, rather unnecessarily, as more bullets flew from the street below. Together they fumbled their way up the roof some distance into the shadow of a sort of turret offset the middle of the building, an octagonal structure just wide enough for them both to hide behind. Fujita, from his crouch, craned his neck to scan the area, while Zanza merely sat down with his feet against the turret and let out a long breath. The sake in his belly had been churned into a slightly ill sensation as he ran, but at least he also felt, with so much adrenaline onboard, relatively sober. 

"If they're not on all sides of the building already," Fujita muttered, gazing meticulously around with a scowl, "they will be too soon for us to get anywhere." The nearest end of the roof appeared to overlook a yard of some description -- it was difficult to tell from this angle -- and didn't seem to offer any avenue for escape; the opposite end or up over the ridgepole again was the direction from which they'd come, where gunmen waited; the low end, the side they'd just approached, was obviously out of the question. 

Bending to pick a splinter out of the flesh of his left calf, Zanza wondered, "So what do we do, then?" 

"We wait." Fujita abandoned his half-standing position for a seated one similar to Zanza's. "With this kind of commotion in the streets, the police won't take too long to show up; our would-be assassins will run off or get themselves arrested, and we should be safe to find a way down." 

Zanza stared at him. "Seriously, that's your plan?" 

Fujita was still gazing around critically at nearby buildings. "There aren't a lot of places they could fire at us from, and that's assuming they can access any of them quickly enough in the first place. If they aren't sure exactly where we've gone, they might not even try." He tapped the wooden siding his foot was resting against. "We're lucky this turret doesn't have windows, or they'd already be halfway up here by now." 

"But, seriously, you want to just _wait here_ to get _rescued_?" Zanza wondered with increasing skepticism. "By the _police_?" 

Fujita turned narrow, irritated eyes on him. "I don't _want_ to, no. If you have a better idea...?" 

Zanza's mouth, which had popped open immediately and unthinkingly for a retort, closed gradually. He didn't have a better idea. If it had been anything but _guns_... 

Fujita nodded in a fairly annoying _That's what I thought_ type of gesture, and they both fell silent. 

So this was interesting. Why it was happening was a great big mystery at this point, as was the identity of their pursuers and even which of them was the intended target. The only absolutely certain thing must be the purpose of those attackers: murder, plain and simple. Zanza had been on the receiving end of that purpose plenty of times, regardless of how well it worked out for the instigators, but he couldn't think of a single entity -- individual or group -- that was both upset enough with him to wish for his death _and_ well enough staffed and armed to have attempted it in this manner. And who exactly _was_ this Fujita guy, after all, if _he_ was the target of this well staffed and well armed attack? Did it have something to do with whatever he'd been working on at that inn that Zanza had interrupted in order to seduce him? 

This thought -- of that inn room and what had taken place there -- reminded Zanza of something he hadn't considered until now, and his mood rapidly changed from one of interest and energy (and admittedly some aggravation) to one of extreme frustration and even more aggravation. Finally, as the transition completed, he made an irate noise and slammed a fist into the roof beneath his buttocks. "Dammit! Fucking dammit!" 

"Quiet down," Fujita commanded harshly, startled. "What is wrong with you?" 

"My _clothes_!" Unable to express his sudden anger any other way, Zanza pounded on the roof again. "They're gonna get destroyed or stolen or something!" 

"That's hardly worth drawing attention to our position for." 

"But I don't _have_ any other clothes! And you know how expensive that gi was to get made? I'll have to go back for a-fucking-nother one now!" 

Fujita took him by the arm and shook him roughly. "Listen to me, you idiot," he said in a low tone, close enough to Zanza's ear for his breath to be somewhat distracting. "I don't care if _you_ live or die out here, but for the sake of _my_ survival, I would appreciate it if you'd shut the hell up." 

"You didn't care so little if I was alive or not when you were fucking me," Zanza spat back. 

"Yes, but I only fucked you in the first place to get you to _shut the hell up_." 

"Well, it's a good thing _I_ only had sex with _you_ 'cause I was going to get _paid_ for it, because otherwise I'd be pretty pissed you said that." Actually Zanza _was_ stung by the remark, but not about to admit it. 

And at his words Fujita looked a little surprised, perhaps even a little annoyed. "When did kenkaya Zanza turn whore?" he wondered, and Zanza realized belatedly that he might believe the statement to have meant the mercenary expected to be paid by _him_ \-- which _would_ carry some unfortunate implications Zanza had certainly not meant to make. 

Still, it was quickest and easiest to quote, "'Everyone is a whore for the right price,'" and leave it at that. 

"That sounds just like something my wife would say," Fujita muttered, now clearly more irked than ever. 

The words hit Zanza like a cannonball as all the circumstances of today and yesterday suddenly came together into a startling picture he hadn't seen perhaps because subconsciously he hadn't wanted to see it. "Shit..." he whispered as the certainty grew within him that he was right, that he'd been a fool, that he'd been _used_. 

Fujita had glanced again toward the street and back, and when he caught sight of the expression on Zanza's face his own darkened into one of suspicion and concern. "What is it?" he demanded. 

Zanza was going to have to tell him; he couldn't think of any other way. And Fujita, pinned down naked by surrounding gunmen on a third-floor rooftop, probably deserved the truth in any case. With a deep breath and a hard swallow, he began -- in a much quieter tone than he'd previously used -- to explain. 

*

If the exterior of the house and its landscaping hadn't indicated just how rich this person was, the furnishing and decoration inside would leave no doubt in any visitor's mind -- and Zanza got the feeling that was their purpose. Surely _actual_ Europeans didn't stuff every last corner so full of rickety undersized tables and shelves of vacant-eyed figurines and plates and things, or paper all the walls quite so relentlessly in so many ugly patterns, or put up ornate-edged mirrors in every available space? But honestly he didn't know for sure, and the point was that this person he'd been summoned off the street to talk to had lots of money, the desire to show it off, and presumably a need for a mercenary for some task or other. 

The very courteous servant that had originally hailed him and then led him here, a pretty young thing in a dark western-style gown with an apron and white cap, now ushered him through a door into a large, sunlit room just as tackily and profusely decorated and furnished as everything else Zanza had seen here, then bowed herself out. And the kenkaya was left facing the employer the girl had been sent to bring him to. 

She was in her mid-to-late thirties and dressed exactly as Zanza would have expected in this setting: in a frilly frock of western design that bared a certain amount of cleavage and anything of her arms not covered by the lacy shawl draped across them. The ruffles of her seemingly excessive skirts, a delicate shade of pink that complemented her skin tone excellently, spilled over the sides of the divan around her. She was handsome, especially with that hair so artfully arranged in a high bun from which black ringlets fell in a shining mass, but nothing stunning, and in fact Zanza rather thought the surrounding show -- the carpets and furniture and clothing -- was intended to enhance what nature had provided. She certainly made a striking first impression, in one way or another. 

"Good afternoon, kenkaya Zanza-san." She greeted him in a polite, cultured tone with no hint of a foreign accent -- however she dressed and decorated, her voice and features proved she was Japanese underneath. "Thank you so much for agreeing to come speak to me." 

"Uh, no problem?" Zanza, moving forward to stand nearer where the woman sat -- 'presided over the room' might be a better description of what she did -- wasn't really sure what to make of all of this. 

"Please have a seat," she added. The gesture by which she indicated a nearby stiff-looking chair facing her divan was more a mandate with an overlay of elegance than real graciousness, but polite nevertheless. "Wine?" 

Zanza sat, as adjured, on the extremely ugly and (it turned out) rather uncomfortable chair, and glanced at the servant whose presence in the room he hadn't noticed until now: a tall, thin man in a western-style suit standing at a table that held a narrow bottle and two stemmed glasses on a silver tray. 

"Sure," he said. "Why not?" 

Though his hostess smiled her amusement at his attitude, the servant did not react at all, only poured a generous measure of dark red liquid into each glass with stony indifference. When he handed hers over in a gesture that was half bow, she said something condescending in a language Zanza didn't speak and couldn't identify (not that he was an expert). The man murmured something subservient in reply and, after giving Zanza his glass with a fractionally shallower incline of his upper body, silently left the room. 

The woman's eyes followed her servant out the door, then returned, slightly narrowed, to look at Zanza. "Now that we're _alone_..." She didn't finish the statement, just lifted one eyebrow and took a sip of her wine. 

Still not certain how to interpret this scene, Zanza lifted his drink and inhaled its scent. He'd never had wine before, and it smelled weak and fruity compared to his usual fare. Still, free alcohol was free alcohol. He mirrored the woman's sip. 

"Good?" She looked up at him coyly from over the rim of her own glass. 

For a moment Zanza debated how to answer, which was a little unusual for him. He preferred straightforward dealings, didn't like this kind of posturing, and the fact that he was considering his words at all arose only from the dual awareness that there was more to this woman than just a lot of money she might be willing to offer him for some potentially interesting gig and that it wasn't impossible she was flirting with him right now. 

So what could he say? That, though it had a flavor a lot classier than anything he'd ever drunk, the wine wasn't really to his taste since, other than alcoholic concentration, he was largely indifferent to the components of a drink? That, regardless of what scant purpose there was to this indulgence beyond becoming incoherent and forgetful, he had sometimes wished, recently, that he could share drinks with someone that actually mattered to him instead of an endless succession of fellow lowlifes he might be beating up later and the occasional prospective employer -- and that the setting in which she had offered this particular beverage only drove home the idea that here was yet another of those he really didn't care about and never would? That he would prefer she abandon this coy restraint and lay everything out? 

He forced himself to be relatively polite, however, and said, "Yeah, it's all right." Which wasn't technically a lie. But he really _would_ demand she get to the point if she put it off much longer. 

Her smile widened. "It's a vintage I've always enjoyed -- rare, yes, and very expensive to import all the way from Italy, but, you know..." She leaned forward, and her smile and tone turned conspiratorial, though her big brown eyes remained merely calculating. "I never mind going to some trouble to get exactly what I want." 

"Uh-huh." Zanza swallowed the rest of the wine in an undignified gulp just to get it out of the way, then looked around for some place to set down the glass. Finding none within arm's length, he kept it in his hand, and fidgeted with it as he demanded, "Are you trying to seduce me or something?" Honestly he could think of many far worse reasons to be invited off the street into such a nice house by such a polite servant to meet such an impressive lady, but it seemed strange, and he'd rather get the objective of this conference into the open. 

The woman gave a laugh that, like many of her other mannerisms, seemed to be unyielding solidity covered in a layer of friendliness. "Of course not!" she said in an almost merry tone. "I know perfectly well you prefer taking it rough from older men." 

At the incongruous and very surprising sight and sound of those details emerging from that perfectly painted mouth, that ostensibly entirely proper personage, Zanza's face went hot and red. He had to clear his throat twice before he was able to speak. "Well... yeah... that's totally true... but, you know, we take what we can get..." Looking at the wainscoting, the ugly wallpaper, the bric-a-brac on the shelves in the corner -- anywhere but at her -- he went on to admit, "And it's actually... kinda hot to think about some mysterious older woman spying on my sex life." 

Again she gave that comradely laugh with the steel beneath it. "I was spying on your sex life because I was _looking_ for someone with that specific preference. You have quite a reputation, Zanza-san!" 

"I dunno whether that's a compliment or not," Zanza muttered. 

"I'd like you to seduce someone for me," she said, finally, bluntly getting down to business. 

He returned his gaze to her in order to give her a skeptical look, and found her sipping her wine again with thick lashes downturned. "You, uh, know I'm not a whore, right?" 

Still smiling, she replied dismissively, half into her glass, "Everyone is a whore for the right price." 

A trifle annoyed at the sound of superior worldly wisdom in her tone, Zanza wondered somewhat sarcastically, "Izzat right? And what's the price today?" 

Without batting an eye as she met his, she told him. 

It was lucky Zanza had drained his drink, since he promptly dropped his glass at this juncture. It thumped onto the thick carpet and rolled under his chair and out of sight; he couldn't expend much effort searching for it, because he was too busy gaping at the woman. "That's... that's a pretty right price," he conceded at last. 

She nodded. "As I said, I never mind going to some trouble to get exactly what I want." 

"But why..." Zanza was still so staggered by the quoted sum that his statements continued to have large gaps in the middle. "Why me? Why not... an actual prostitute or something?" 

"The target is an exceptionally strong warrior," she explained, "and very touchy. If you're not careful, he may become violent. A fragile little prostitute would never do." 

"All right..." Zanza had to admit, his interest was piqued -- and not just because of the astonishing promised payoff. "But why do you want this guy seduced at all?" He asked more out of curiosity than a need for information about a prospective job. 

With the first frown he'd seen on her face -- indeed, it was a rather disconcerting transition between the polite but private look to this dark, almost hateful scowl -- she replied in a measured tone that reminded him of calm waters atop a viciously strong undercurrent. "Have you ever met someone, Zanza-san, who considers himself so far above you it's impossible even to have a conversation with him? Someone who, though he might have been born into the same level of society you were and has done _significantly_ less with what his parents gave him, holds himself superior to you in every way? Who looks down on everything you do, everything you are?" 

"Course I have," replied Zanza immediately, half a grin twitching at his lips while the other side threatened to pull down into a scowl much like hers. "So this guy's a high-and-mighty ass, is he?" 

She nodded, and went on emphatically. "I want to put a dent in his self-righteousness by proving he's not above a one-night stand with a total stranger of just the type he thinks he's so much better than." 

Zanza returned her nod, and his version was one of understanding. He did get the feeling, though, despite how sensible he found her explanation, that she had more reasons for seeking his compliance than she'd stated aloud. The reason she _had_ given was enough for him -- he was _completely_ onboard with sending that kind of message to some holier-than-thou bastard -- but at the same time he wondered what she wasn't telling him and whether this whole thing was _really_ a good idea. Sometimes just the passion with which someone wanted something done was a decent indication of how foolish the undertaking might be. Zanza didn't fear danger, of course, but there were other discomforts in the world that he often preferred to avoid, and intrigue could certainly be one of them. 

The woman, evidently no slouch in the reading of face and bearing, clearly picked up on the uncertainty in Zanza's. "Obviously this is very different from the type of work you usually do." She'd returned to her friendly, professional tone with that timbre of command in its background. "Naturally I understand your reluctance -- I don't want to push you into something that would make you uncomfortable. Please remember that I sought you out because you seemed specifically suited for this job, but if that turns out not to be the case, I would never want to inconvenience you." 

Again Zanza found himself waiting for the point. And when he said nothing, she got to it. "You're welcome to approach him where he's currently working -- of course I'll give you all the details you need -- and decide then whether you want to go through with it. Come back here afterward, either to collect your payment or let me know I need to find someone else." 

"Sounds reasonable," Zanza replied slowly. It did, too. It was already his policy to request payment after the service was performed, since he normally didn't have a fixed rate. In this case it made even more sense. But something still felt off. 

"That way you can make up your mind when you have all the information," she pressed, looking at him earnestly. 

And Zanza decided it didn't matter much what she was hiding or what kind of life she led beneath this veneer of European sophistication. Everyone had their secrets, right? What mattered was this job with the prospect of a high distraction value _and_ a ridiculous amount of compensation that would keep him in sake and under a roof for many months to come. 

"All right," he said. "I'll at least have a look at the guy." 

*

Saitou wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when Zanza had given that stricken look and started his rambling narrative of the events of yesterday, but it hadn't been what he'd actually gotten. And he _certainly_ hadn't been expecting to find himself far more entertained than annoyed by the stupid story, and even less put out with Zanza personally. 

One item of special (if peripheral) interest was the fact that Zanza, on seeing him, _had_ decided to go through with the assigned seduction. Of course there had been a large amount of money involved, which might have rendered Saitou more attractive -- attractive enough, anyway -- in the mercenary's eyes, but Zanza had obviously had misgivings about the whole thing even with that money in mind, and it interested Saitou to know his allure had tipped the scales. 

"So I guess," Zanza was finishing up bitterly, "the _real_ reason she wanted me to seduce you was so you'd be distracted and easier to kill. And she sure didn't give a shit whether I died at the same time. She _never_ was planning on paying me, I bet... I should have known... it was stupid to think anybody'd ever offer that much money for that kind of job. I was such a dumbass!" And he rammed a fist downward just as he had when lamenting the loss of his clothes, though this time he stopped short of actually pounding on the roof. 

"She manipulated the _fuck_ out of me..." He paused, and his anger seemed to abate slightly as he realized he'd inadvertently made a pun. "Literally," he added, with half a grin -- while the rest of his face still appeared irate -- and even reddened a touch as he went on, "and don't get me wrong -- it was _damn_ good sex... but I can't believe she made such a fool out of me! Are you really married to that nightmare?" 

Saitou had to admit, he appreciated that description of their sexual encounter. He wondered a little both at this appreciation and at his reflections regarding Zanza's assessment of his attractiveness. It was odd that these things seemed to matter to him; had his ego been in need of a boost lately, and then this gorgeous idiot had shown up at precisely the right moment to stroke it? Saitou supposed it wasn't hugely important, except as far as he should probably give some serious thought to how pliable he was when promising lips demanded they go up to his room. 

And, gorgeous or not, Zanza _was_ an idiot. Who walked blindly into an unfamiliar setting at the bidding of a total stranger? Well, someone completely confident in his own abilities, Saitou supposed. It fit with Zanza's level of strength. But who discussed business with someone whose name he hadn't even bothered asking? Not that Tokio's name would have done Zanza much good under the circumstances, but still... who accepted a job completely different from what he usually did at only a few minutes' notice? Though Zanza had obviously been at least slightly confused and discomfited by the atmosphere in that house, the one Tokio so excelled at cultivating. The whole thing had been stupid... but perhaps not as stupid as it could have been. 

And Zanza obviously had some intelligence hidden in there somewhere -- or at least some good instincts -- that hadn't been _completely_ blinded by all of Tokio's posing. He _must_ , to have been able to question the situation even after the offer of _that much money_. Though the staggering amount itself, as Zanza had even admitted, should have been a tipoff that all was not right, many a mercenary more financially secure than this young man might still have had his head turned by the mere number. 

In addition to this, Zanza obviously had a streak of pride, beyond what his class or lifestyle promised, that had been genuinely wounded by Tokio's machinations. And there was also the excellent sex and the unneeded but not unwelcome ego-boost to consider. 

Zanza probably deserved the truth. 

Saitou gave a quick look around at the growing darkness, and, when he still spotted none of their enemies in any of the places he'd determined they might seek to occupy in order to get the drop on their targets, began a carefully curated story that would tell the mercenary what he needed to know. 

*

The walk home seemed obnoxiously longer than usual this evening, something Saitou attributed mostly to vexation with his current work pursuit. Small fry employed by the criminal organization that had recently come somewhat hazily to light were thick on the ground, which should have been encouraging... but so far they'd proven every bit as useless as they were common and easy to arrest. 

The one Saitou had just been interrogating even believed himself a big-shot of some type, arrogantly maintaining his own importance farther into the interview than they generally did... and yet he, like everyone before him, knew nothing about anyone or anything in the organization above a certain level beyond him. This group was not only pretty good at smuggling, hosting rigged games of chance, the occasional assassination, and intimidating business owners into highly suspect and very imbalanced 'deals,' it was also frustratingly efficient at sealing off data within certain portions of its faculty -- the specific portions Saitou was attempting to access, or at least learn _something_ about. 

But he was beginning to doubt he would ever move beyond these meaningless conversations to where he needed to be if he was going to get anywhere against the upstart yakuza. Not one iota of useful information, not one tiny fact about their upper-tier superiors could he extract from these evidently expendable thugs... and, confident in his own interrogation techniques, he believed it was because they truly didn't know, thanks to the caution of those same superiors, rather than that they were holding out. He was inexpressibly weary of the redundant exchanges, and if he never again in his life had to see one of the simplistic eight-pointed snowflake tattoos they all wore so proudly to indicate their membership in an organization they didn't know how little they actually knew about, it would be too soon. 

As he approached his apartment with thoughts far more fatigued than his body, due to his unproductive evening, he was briefly startled at seeing light through the windows. But it was no surprise whatsoever, upon entering, to find that the source -- in her extravagant way she'd lit _every_ lamp -- was his wife. After all, though he might be paid a visit by thieves or assassins, _they_ wouldn't turn the lights on. And it wasn't as if he had any other friends that might wait for him inside. 

Not that Tokio counted as a 'friend.' 

"Your place being fumigated?" he suggested as the sarcastic explanation for why she was here rather than at her far larger, more opulent, and arguably more comfortable house across town. 

She'd made herself at home, as she did whenever she exercised her legal right to invade his space, by dragging the chair from his desk into the main room near the stove -- she boycotted seiza and yokozuwari, largely due to her couture -- and helping herself to one of his spare cigarettes, which she smoked in a long holder. This she took from her lips as she answered, presumably because the coy smile she affected would have been marred by its presence. "Does a woman need an excuse to seek out her handsome husband?" 

"Hn." When Tokio acted like this, not one single word out of her mouth could be believed, so pursuing the matter and trying to find out why she was truly here would be futile and demeaning. Saitou didn't care much, however, since, whatever she was scheming, he mostly just wanted her gone. 

He had to admit, privately, that it would be nice to believe she really _had_ come to spend time with him. Well, not necessarily Tokio herself, but somebody he wasn't quite so disdainful of. It would be nice to _have_ somebody he wasn't quite so disdainful of that he could trust and connect with; in that case, he would be quite happy to come home to an unexpectedly occupied apartment and flirtatious behavior. But Tokio, who had always been vindictive and underhanded, was probably present because she needed to keep her head down in the wake of some less than entirely ethical business transaction, and her presence, whether she knew it or not -- and it wasn't impossible that she did -- served to exacerbate the absence of anyone else's. 

"But you're just home from work for the night!" she said, giving a good imitation of caring concern -- or at least concern with an iron ulterior motive -- and jumped up from the chair. "Here, sit down... let me take your jacket." 

Since he did, in fact, want to remove this garment and have a seat, he let her play her little game. Most nights there was no one to hang up his jacket and set his sword on the stand and fetch him his newspaper, so her showing up every once in a while to do these things for him was really just a reminder of what a mutually supportive relationship they'd never had even back when they'd lived together. She was obviously bored. 

"Have you eaten?" she wondered with the same false solicitousness as before. 

Saitou merely grunted an affirmative, glad this was the case. He wouldn't have wanted to sit down at floor level for a meal with her standing triumphantly above him. It was bad enough to have her hovering over him in this chair. But as he unfolded the newspaper she'd put in his lap, he made a concerted effort to pay it some actual attention -- and her less or none. Eventually she must get tired of annoying him and go find some other place to lie low. 

Her next move to get his attention was to reach right into his field of vision and place a cigarette to his lips. He accepted it, and her subsequent lighting of it, without a word. In addition to enhancing, by contrast, the awareness of his usual aloneness, this behavior aggravated him -- and she knew it -- because he didn't like being babied; he preferred to perform tasks with his own hands rather than relying on those of others as she was so fond of doing back at her mansion packed with servants. 

"Oh, my," she remarked next, bending across him to read the paper over his shoulder so her long shawl slid half off her back to trail onto his arm. "How dreadful! They planned to _burn_ the _palace_?" But her tone was far from horrified; rather, it sounded intrigued and maybe even somewhat pleased. 

"They deserved the pay they were demanding," Saitou couldn't help but reply, especially in response to her gleeful-onlooker tone. "But the method they used--" 

He had glanced to his left, irritated, hoping to give her a disapproving glare but finding himself looking down her cleavage instead. Even more irritated, his eyes slipped from the undesirable sight that she, knowing his disinterest in her person, had undoubtedly deliberately placed in his view, and onto her left arm now bare of the shawl that had previously obscured it -- and the tattoo on her inside forearm, just south of the elbow: a highly complicated eight-pointed snowflake. 

He jerked away from her and to his feet, staring at this far more elaborate version of the yakuza design he'd been getting so tired of lately. Just for now, he was so surprised that he could make no further move. 

She was surprised too, straightening and staring back briefly in confusion before glancing down to see what had caught his attention. When she found what the disarray of her shawl had revealed, and clearly realized that he had recognized it, she pulled the garment quickly back into place with a movement far less suave than hers usually were. She must not have been aware of his efforts to track down the organization she belonged to -- perhaps an inverse of the information moratorium that had been so plaguing him was inadvertently in effect as well -- or she would never have left the mark so easily exposed when coming here; this must be as much of a shock to her as it was to her husband. 

Abruptly she turned on her stockinged heel and ran for the door. 

*

Everything made sense now, though that didn't change the way Zanza felt about most of it. Having slept with an undercover cop or whatever Fujita was -- and having _enjoyed_ it so damn much -- did make him faintly uneasy, but he could decide later on the finer points of his attitude toward that revelation. 

For the moment, newly disclosed government agent Fujita was coming to the end of his story with, "She managed to cover her escape with a pistol -- she seems to have them in no short supply -- and kept me far enough behind for her to jump into a cab eventually." 

"Damn," Zanza said wonderingly. "That's one hell of a thing to find out about your own wife." 

"It gets worse." Fujita's tone was grim. "Eventually I discovered she actually _runs_ the organization." 

Zanza laughed in frustration. "Well, that's no surprise _now_..." 

By this time their rooftop hideaway was lit only by moon and stars, but these were bright enough to show clearly Fujita's nod. "I've been trying to track her down and dissolve her organization ever since, though I've never seen her in person again and she's changed houses. And she's sent multiple assassins after me. I hoped to make significant progress while she was in Europe not long ago, but she had things locked up too tight. She's back now, and back to her old tricks." A sardonic expression took his face as he added, "This latest attempt at killing me is more elaborate than usual, though, and she may have overreached... We'll see who gets arrested down there, and what they can tell us." 

"You know..." Zanza looked at the other man pensively. "She obviously, definitely wanted to kill you... and I'm sure she'd have been happy if it worked... but I bet the reason she _claimed_ she wanted me to seduce you was true too. A sort of backup, right? She said you were so high-and-mighty and self-righteous, and she wanted to prove you could be dragged into having sex with some random lowlife. So even if she didn't manage to kill you, she'd still have that to hold over you." 

Fujita gave him an assessing look and finally said, "You read her well. I think you're exactly right." His thin lips twisted into a smirk as he added, "But she chose poorly if she wanted to find someone I would be ashamed of having sex with." 

While specifically pleased at the implication that Fujita didn't regret having slept with him even under these strange circumstances, Zanza couldn't help pointing out with a shrug, "I _am_ kindof the dregs, though. I thought she chose pretty well." For both of them, he did not add aloud. 

"Tokio _would_ assume you're in the criminal class I would automatically look down on." 

"Well, I'm _not_ exactly the most law-abiding citizen," Zanza admitted uncomfortably, unsure why he was saying it but feeling he had to be open about this. "I fight people for money... sometimes even kill 'em." 

"I know what you do," said Fujita somewhat dismissively. "And I also know you never attack anyone who can't fight back, and that your targets are primarily from your same walk of life. You're a complete waste of talent, and, yes, often on the wrong side of the law, but you're practically a clean-up service for us. Criminal, perhaps, but nothing like Tokio and her ilk, who wreak havoc on the economy and victimize the community indiscriminately. She thinks your lack of money and class make you someone I'd be ashamed to associate with, but you're certainly a better person than _she_ is -- and I'm _married_ to _her_." 

Zanza wasn't sure whether to laugh or get angry or just gape in baffled admiration. This guy, who evidently in one capacity or another worked for the government Zanza loathed above all things, had some seriously solid principles in there. Despite having come to doubt everything that woman had said to him, the mercenary realized he'd still been subconsciously clinging to her description of Fujita -- her husband, had he known -- as inappropriately condescending. Turned out maybe that wasn't _entirely_ the case. Still... "So you're all right with me and what I do?" 

"No." Fujita fixed him with a stern look, gold eyes glinting in the moonlight. "If I met you in another context, where I had certain knowledge you were breaking the law, I might not just arrest you; I might kill you." 

"I'd like to see you try," Zanza scoffed. He had to admit, though, that look -- especially combined with the body he'd come to some extent to know in the last few hours and the skill and determination Fujita had demonstrated during much of that time -- was pretty damn convincing, and might have been, to someone less confident in his own abilities than Zanza, frightening. 

"In any case, I don't choose to do things I'll be embarrassed about afterward, so that aspect of Tokio's plan was destined to fail regardless of whom she chose to send." 

"Weeelllll..." Zanza grinned ruefully. "You _are_ hiding naked on a rooftop waiting for the police to rescue you. I mean..." He reached over to pull a splinter from where it was marked in the darkness by a tiny trickle of blood on Fujita's thigh. " _I_ got no problem at all with you being naked up here with me, but I figure it's gotta be pretty embarrassing for _you_..." 

"It _is_ extremely annoying." Unexpectedly, Fujita returned the favor, reaching out to grasp between his nails and draw out a large splinter whose tip was the only thing visible in the side of Zanza's right buttock; it was practically a pinch to the ass. "Some of it." He looked at the splinter briefly, abstractedly, before flicking it away. "But it's one of the risks of the job." 

Zanza burst out laughing. "That's a really weirdly specific thing to have to be prepared for when you get into a job!" And to his surprise, Fujita joined his mirth for a moment. This made it easier, once they'd fallen silent again, for Zanza to break down and admit, " _I'm_ kinda embarrassed. I'm fucking _Zanza_ , man, and here I am on a roof I can't get down from without getting shot with no fucking clothes on! I'm sure she wasn't even _thinking_ about embarrassing _me_ or anything, but she sure as hell twisted me right around her stupid finger." He growled his increasing frustration with the woman and the circumstances. 

Fujita sounded both amused and somewhat reassuring when he replied, "This situation doesn't change anything. I'm not going to stop working against her." And though the combination of those two tones made him come across as distinctly patronizing, it seemed clear he _did_ understand Zanza's desire for revenge on his wife. 

"Weren't you on some other job at that inn, though?" Zanza wondered. "You probably need to get back to that first." 

Fujita frowned. "I'm afraid that setup will fall apart after this. If the man I was there to watch believes that inn is a place where people get attacked in their bedrooms, he certainly won't hang around there much longer. I'll have to start all over with him. But after that, I'll be right back on Tokio's trail." 

"You know..." It was exactly the same pensive look as when he'd said these words before, but this time Zanza couldn't help a flirtatious touch to it and to his tone, despite the pragmatic nature of the offer he was about to make. " _I'm_ a mercenary... Normally it's fighting, yeah, but I'm ready to do all sorts of dangerous shit for pay... and I happen to know where at least one place she operates out of is, since I was just there yesterday..." 

Though dry, the other man's voice, Zanza thought, also held a hint of incongruous flirtation as he replied, "After what she offered to pay you, I doubt I could afford your services." 

"Actually I'm available at a newly discounted rate," declared the grinning Zanza. "The chance to get back at a mob boss who made me look like an idiot and some really good sex is all it'd cost you. Oh, and a new gi." 

With an almost languid movement, Fujita rose partially up again into a crouch, peering around the side of the turret and down as far into the lamplit street as he could from this awkward angle. As he settled back into his seated position beside Zanza he said, "No sign of the police yet." He turned toward the mercenary, and, though he appeared exasperated with the situation as a whole, there was a faint smirk on his lips. "It seems we have plenty of time to reach some kind of reasonable arrangement."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to plaidshirtjimkirk, whose enthusiasm was a delight and whose fic on the subject was top-notch back when we used to do this Saitou & Sano thing.


End file.
